


The least you can do

by LoveMoir_haveVirtue



Category: Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hopefull Ending, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMoir_haveVirtue/pseuds/LoveMoir_haveVirtue
Summary: Tessa and Scott have their usual dinner and a movie night however making dinner doesn’t go as planned and the night leads to some late night confessions.





	The least you can do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, sorry if it sucks im just trying to get a feel for writing at the moment. Xx

Tessa and Scott had just finished practice at Gadbois when Scott asked “dinner and a movie tonight” after a long day Tessa knew she couldn’t refuse his offer especially when he would cook her a meal and she would have just gone home and had poached eggs. “See you at 6?” Said Tessa, Scott nodded in approval and they went their separate ways. 

Tessa went home to shower and change out of her workout clothes. She didn’t need to dress up, they always have dinner and movies nights when they’ve had a particularly hard day. Scott’s seen you a lot worse she thought to herself, so she decided to just wear what was comfortable. This consisted of leggings and an oversized sweater.

It was exactly 6pm when Scott heard his door open and close followed by Tessa emerging in the doorway to his kitchen where he was cooking. “Hey , what’s cooking, good looking” is what she said and he immediately choked on air and watched Tessa’s face flush at the realisation of what she had just said. “Uhh...p..pasta” he stuttered out, she smiled at this and replied “my favourite” he gave her a knowing look as if to say “I know it is”. 

Tessa sat down at the island happy to watch Scott work his magic in the kitchen however She was caught off guard when Scott asked “do you think you could manage taste testing the pasta sauce or are you going to just sit there and look pretty”. She contemplated her answer for a minute wondering if she should hit back with some light banter but she decided to just rise from her seat and walk towards were Scott stood in the kitchen. He held the spoon with the pasta sauce out to her thinking she would take the spoon but instead she walked up close and licked the spoon whilst he was still holding it. Scott audibly gulped and was so distracted by the sight before him he spilt the pasta sauce all over Tessa. 

Tessa gasped when the pasta sauce made contact with her clothes, she looked up at Scott shocked and he looked back at her both apologetically and guiltily. The sauce wasn’t hot but it was warm, Scott immediately started dabbing at her clothes with a towel but it was making it worse. “Stop it’s fine, I’ve got it” she said but he was still trying to clean her up until she put her hand on his to stop his movements. “Don’t worry about it” she said, she knew he felt bad about the incident. “I’m sorry” he said “do you want something to change into?”. Tessa didn’t t have anything else to wear so of course she agreed to Scott’s offer. 

Scott told her to take a shower to get the sauce off while he found her some clothes and ordered some take out food, since they now had no pasta sauce. When Tessa came out the shower in just a towel that was a bit too small, Scott gave her a once over without her noticing before he handed her some clothes.   
Scott had handed Tessa an old Canada t-shirt that he knew would fit her because it was slightly too big even for him and some shorts. 

Tessa went back into the bathroom to change but what Scott don’t expect was Tessa to come out of the bathroom wearing just his t-shirt with her hair pulled into a messy bun. Scott didn’t realise he was staring at her until she cleared her throat and held up the shorts rather awkwardly, simply saying “they were too big”. 

Later that night they were sat on the   
sofa with an almost empty pizza box in front of them watching roman holiday. Tessa had persuaded him to watch it saying “it’s the least you can do, you did spill sauce all over me” he laughed at this and decided it was best to just let her get her way.

As the film progressed Scott found that Tessa had moved closer towards him her head resting against his shoulder and his arm around her waist. It was such an intimate position especially considering she was just in a t-shirt, one of his t-shirts nonetheless. A short while later Scott looked down at Tessa only to find her fast asleep against his chest. Scott’s heart swelled at the sight before him and he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. 

The movie ended and Tessa was still asleep, it would be rude to wake her up and make her leave now besides it was too late for her to be driving home at night he reasoned. It had nothing to do with the fact he wanted her to stay he told himself. Very carefully Scott manoeuvred Tessa so that she was lying in his lap and then put one arm under her bare legs and another around her waist to carry her bridal style to bed. She didn’t stir until he placed her onto the bed and kissed her head whispering a goodnight. 

He had the intention to sleep on the sofa he really did but when Tessa stuck her arm out to grab his wrist and sleepily said “stay with me, it’s the least you can do” he couldn’t say no, after all it was the least he could do.

Scott crawled into bed beside Tessa in just his boxers, he stayed a safe distance away as to not make he feel uncomfortable but he was pleasantly surprised when she reached out and pulled herself closer to his body, snuggling into him. Scott felt like he could stay in the moment forever, holding the girl he loved.

before he drifted off to sleep he whispered “I love you T” into her hair not expecting a reply. Tessa mumbled back a “i love you too kiddo” and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

When they woke up in each other’s arms the next morning the smiles were still firmly on their faces and maybe they will be there forever.


End file.
